BASKETLove
by dimpledeer
Summary: "Kau kenapa? Cepat menghadap kearahku dan jangan memasang wajah ibu-ibu mau melahirkan seperti itu!" suara baritone itu membuat Yixing sedikit terhenyak kemudian segera berbalik ke kanan untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. Kray!YAOI! Chaptered Romance, Schoollife A/N: Akhirnya… lanjut juga FF ini. Anyway, awalnya ini FF Gtop loh terus aku replace jadi Kray :D
1. Wrong Number

**BASKET LOVE**

**dimpledeer  
><strong>

_Yuka_

**EXO OT12 | another cast**

**Series!YAOI, Romance, Fluff, SchoolLife**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Akhirnya… lanjut juga FF ini. Anyway, awalnya ini FF Gtop loh terus aku replace jadi Kray :D FF ini juga udah aku post di FFn di akun YuKey1721 judulnya HARU HARU, jadi yang udah pernah baca di sana itu FF aku juga, jadi aku nggak plagiatin Ffku sendiri LOL. Hope you enjoy this one *tebar Kray* ^^

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

**Wrong Number**

* * *

><p>Seoul, 07:41 am.<p>

"ZHANG YI XING! BANGUN DARI TEMPAT TIDUR DAN CEPAT MANDI!" Suara berat itu berhasil membuat seonggok daging di bawah selimut itu bergerak. Hanya bergerak. Terdengar beberapa gumaman ala orang bangun tidur di bawah selimut tebal berwarna putih itu. Sekali lagi, dia hanya bergerak kecil tanpa ada niat membuka selimut itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi mengingat hari ini hari Senin dan seharusnya dia berangkat sekolah.

"Menyusahkan!" umpatan kecil itu keluar dari mulut Lu Han atau lebih sering dipanggil Lulu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya. Sambil menggeleng kesal, Luhan menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh sahabatnya itu. Yeah, karena hanya telapak kakinya yang terlihat oleh mata lebar Luhan.

"YIXING! BANGUN!" Lelaki berkulit putih itu kemudian memilih untuk mengguncangkan tubuh sahabatnya yang tidur seperti orang mati itu. Sesekali meniupi lubang telinganya, mencubiti hidungnya, menarik kakinya, atau apapun agar sahabatnya itu bangun.

"Zhang Yi Xing, kau ini menyusahkan sekali…" ucap Luhan masih memegang kaki Yixing yang tak bangun juga.

Luhan melepaskan kaki Yixing dari cengkramannya kemudian menatap tubuh Yixing yang hanya mengenakan celana boxer dan kaos putih tipis dan berbaring dengan sangat tidak manusiawi di atas ranjang berukuran King Size itu. Hanya ada satu cara, biar saja kejam toh Luhan tidak ingin di ulangan matematika nanti mereka –tepatnya dia- terlambat sedetik saja. Luhan cepat-cepat turun ke bawah demi menjalankan misi _membuat-seorang-Zhang-Yi-Xing-bangun-pagi-ala-Luhan._

Menatap nanar pada kaca di dompetnya, Zhang Yi Xing mendesah, "Rambutku jadi basah… aku keramas dua kali dalam sehari… kenapa aku harus memiliki sepupu seperti dia?!" umpatnya sendiri melirik tajam ke arah Luhan yang sibuk dengan kunci. Dengan sangat kejam Luhan tadi menyeretnya ke kamar mandi lalu mengucurinya dengan air dari shower. Jahatnya…. Yixing menatap jalanan di depan apartemen mereka.

Di depan apartemen sudah banyak orang, artinya hari sudah tidak pagi lagi, tentu saja untuk Luhan yang segera menggandeng tangan Yixing yang masih berkaca dan menariknya. Mereka berjalan berdua ke jalan raya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Saat sampai di lampu merah, Luhan menatap Yixing yang mengacak-acak rambutnya agar kering.

"Sudah kubilang kan… hari ini kita harus berangkat pagi… dasar. Untungnya sekolah masuk jam 9. Coba kalau jam 7? Pasti terlambat kan?" omel Luhan. Yixing hanya mencibir masih sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia masih sangat kesal dengan ulah sepupu yang berstatus ganda sebagai sahabatnya itu.

Lampu lalu lintas yang berada tepat di sebelah Yixing pun mulai berubah warna di kala beberapa mobil dan kendaraan lain berhenti tepat di depan garis-garis zebra cross. Memasukkan jari-jarinya ke saku celana sekolahnya, Yixing berjalan santai sembari menatap jalanan. Akhirnya tak berapa lama mereka memasuki area sekolah yang mulai dipenuhi siswa. Oh ya, sekolah mereka adalah sekolah yang khusus untuk pria, dan bersebelahan dengan sekolah khusus wanita.

Pemandangan sekolah itu memang tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Sekolah itu hampir mirip dengan asrama. Banyak ruangan, dengan gedung yang terbilang cukup besar dan memiliki lebih dari 2 lantai. Sekolah ini menampung hampir 2000 siswa laki-laki. Yixing adalah salah satunya. Hampir seluruh siswa di sekolah ini memiliki status sosial yang cukup tinggi. Ada yang anak dari pengusaha, anak artis, ada juga yang anak berdarah campuran yang notabene selalu kaya. Luhan sendiri adalah anak satu-satunya dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Ayahnya adalah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Seoul. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pengacara yang cukup terkenal. Sedangkan Yixing….

Yixing adalah seorang anak yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya di depan sebuah panti asuhan. Dia besar di sana hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar demi mencari pekerjaan dan sekolah. Dia pernah menjadi tukang koran, satpam bahkan pengamen demi sekolahnya. Saat ia hendak masuk SMA ia bertemu dengan Luhan di sebuah café tempat ia bekerja. Mereka bertemu dan saling bercerita hingga Luhan mengetahui bahwa ayah Yixing adalah adik angkat dari ayahnya dan akhirnya Luhan menganggap Yixing sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi Tuhan itu adil. Luhan sangat jarang bertemu dengan orang tuanya, mereka selalu sibuk ke luar negeri maupun menangani kasus artis yang biasanya memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi Luhan lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah dan meminta sebuah apartemen. Meski Yixing tidak pernah bertemu orang tua kandungnya, tapi lewat panti dan Luhan, hidupnya tidak pernah terasa sepi. Namun… Yixing tetap merasa Luhan jauh lebih beruntung darinya.

Tak sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Kelasnya cukup luas karena dihuni hampir 50 siswa. Sudah banyak siswa rupanya. Yixing mencibirkan bibirnya menatap setiap siswa di sana. Semua sibuk dengan buku, laptop, iPhone atau apalah itu yang tidak Yixing miliki. Dengan sedikit gumaman kecil Yixing duduk di bangkunya masih sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang langsung membuka buku matematikanya. Kenapa Luhan itu sempurna sekali sih? Yixing berpikir sejenak. Luhan itu punya segalanya…

Luhan itu tampan. Sedang Yixing… Yixing cepat-cepat mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu menatap wajahnya di kaca dompetnya. Yixing lagi-lagi memonyongkan bibirnya.

Luhan itu kaya. Yixing cepat-cepat membuka dompetnya. Hanya cukup untuk jajan 2 hari lagi.

Luhan itu pintar. Yixing kembali mengingat ekspresi guru matematikanya saat memberikan kertas ulangan Yixing.

Luhan itu… sempurna. Yixing mendesah berat sambil menunduk. Mau sampai kapan pun juga, rasanya Yixing memang tidak bisa menyaingi Luhan. Sosok lelaki idaman.

Yixing menghapus semua pikirannya yang dirasanya aneh itu saat Cho songsaenim masuk. Yixing menatap kertas di depannya, saatnya fokus Yixing. Fokus…

Udara musim semi terasa hangat di permukaan kulit Yixing yang sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Olah raga. Yixing menggerakkan kakinya, tangannya, kepalanya untuk pemanasan. Dia memakai seragam olah raga seperti yang lainnya, hanya saja ada sebuah hand band yang terpasang cantik dilengannya.

Leader.

Begitulah tulisannya. Yixing memang leader dari tim basket kelasnya. Dia memang cukup berbakat dalam basket hanya saja, dia kadang kurang tertarik dengan klub basket sekolah yang isinya lelaki-lelaki popular, playboy, kaya dan sangat memuakkan. Yixing jadi geli sendiri membayangkannya. Di gelengkannya kepalanya menghapus pikiran itu.

Latihan mendribble, chest pass dan lain-lain sudah sangat sering Yixing lakukan. Dia memang selalu semangat kalau sudah di suruh bermain basket atau dance. Rasanya seperti semua bebanmu terasa ringan dan di setiap dentuman bola, rasanya seperti kau sedang menghancurkan satu per satu masalahmu.

"Zhang Yi Xing!" Suara lelaki tak terlalu tua yang sangat Yixing kenal itu menghentikannya dari aktivitas. Yixing melirik sekilas ke lelaki itu sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah sampai di depan gurunya itu, Yixing bertanya, "Apa ada songsaenim?"

Guru olah raga bernama Lee Dong Hae itu tersenyum sekilas lalu berkata, "Sepulang sekolah, bertemu di ruang olah raga ya…" katanya. Yixing mengerutkan alis tapi tak urung jua dia berkata, "Baiklah."

Mereka keluar kelas. Jam memang sudah menunjuk angka 4 sore dan bel sudah berdering, itu artinya, kebebasan sepenuhnya bagi Zhang Yi Xing. Yixing memang paling suka saat pulang, setelah latihan dance dan basket tentunya. Sekolah dan berbagai pelajarannya benar-benar seperti penjara. Dunia ini terasa berputar tiap Yixing menatap nilai matematikanya. Selalu tidak lebih dari 5.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya lalu meletakkannya di bahu Luhan, "Bro… kau bisa pulang duluan, aku ada urusan dengan Lee songsaenim." Dengan sebuah anggukan, Yixing menepuk bahu Luhan pelan lalu berlari ke ruang olah raga.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai kau telat pulang apalagi telat makan Yixing!" kata Luhan sambil sedikit berteriak dengan telapak tangannya di samping bibirnya, berusaha membuat si kolot itu mendengar ucapannya.

"Iya dasar bawel!" suara Yixing menggema saat dia berlari menyusuri koridor. Luhan menggeleng pelan sambil mendesah. Dia hanya berharap, anak itu tidak membuat ulah. Setelah yakin Yixing baik-baik saja di sana, Luhan mulai melangkah pergi.

Baru duduk di kursi saja Yixing sudah dihadapkan dengan sebuah buku besar. Lee mengubrak-abrik kertas-kertas yang tak begitu Yixing pahami lalu setelah mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya, dia tersenyum lebar. Sebuah foto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu…" Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya demi melirik saja ke sebuah foto beberapa orang yang memakai seragam yang Yixing kenal. Seragam klub basket sekolah. Hanya 5 orang? Batinnya saat melihat orang-orang itu, yang ternyata juga ada Lee. Yixing mengedipkan matanya sambil menatap telapak tangannya yang ia tumpukkan sendiri.

"Kenapa… hanya 5 orang?" tanya Yixing. Tersirat keraguan di sana.

Lee terkekeh kecil, "Ini baru pemain intinya. Sebenarnya tujuanku membawamu ke sini adalah untuk bergabung dengan pemain inti klub sekolah kita."

Yixing mengangguk, "Oh… jadi pemain inti…"

Hening.

"APA? PEMAIN INTI?" Yixing baru sadar, bahwa dia yang akan bergabung dengan pemain inti klub sekolah itu.

"Dan aku juga berharap kau mengajak Lu Han untuk ikut." Kata Lee lagi tak peduli betapa buruk perasaan Yixing sekarang ini.

Jadi pemain inti klub basket sekolah…

Pintu apartemen Luhan terbuka begitu saja. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah ke arah pintu demi melihat Yixing berdiri dan bersandar pada daun pintu sambil melakukan kebiasaannya. Memanyunkan bibir ke depan yang akan membuat semua orang tahu kalau dia sedang sangat kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan sambil menyesap cappuccino-nya. Mata sipitnya tak lepas dari raut wajah Yixing.

Yixing mulai membuka mulutnya, "Aku… masuk dalam klub basket sekolah." Katanya membuat Luhan nyaris menyemprotkan cappuccinonya.

Dengan tangan kanannya, Luhan menyeka sudut bibirnya, "Apa?" katanya berusaha serius tapi tak mampu menahan gejolak tawa di perutnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan tertawa kan Lu Han…" kata Yixing kesal sembari berjalan ke sofa dan setelah sampai dia melemparkan tasnya kesal ke sofa empuk berwarna putih itu.

Luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya lalu keluarlah suaranya yang sangat khas itu. Mengingat betapa benci Yixing dengan klub basket sekolah membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sekarang justru Yixing yang dipilih untuk masuk dalam klub itu.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Luhan menyeka air mata di sudut matanya, "Jadi… hihihi… kau bagaimana?" tanya Luhan tanpa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya yang membuat matanya menjadi terlihat lebih sipit.

Yixing mendengus kesal, "Aku… menerimanya. Habisnya… katanya kalau tidak bergabung reputasi sekolah akan hancur. Mengesalkan sekali!" Yixing menatap cangkir cappuccino Luhan seolah ingin menghancurkannya dengan laser yang jika bisa dia keluarkan dari matanya. Dramatis…

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Tapi kabar baiknya…" Yixing menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa seraya melipat tangannya di kelapa belakangnya, "… dia ingin aku mengajakmu." Kata Yixing membuat tawa sekaligus senyum Luhan menghilang.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" tawa Yixing saat melihat ekspresi kosong Luhan yang menatap meja. Yixing tahu… Luhan pasti sangat shock. Karena dia pun juga begitu.

"Jadi Ibu tidak bisa pulang? Kenapa?" suara berat lelaki berkaca mata itu pecah saat teleponnya diangkat oleh wanita di seberang sana. Terdengar desahan dari seberang. Lelaki itu tahu, ibunya benar-benar sangat sibuk, begitu pula ayahnya yang menjadi seorang CEO's President di perusahaannya sendiri. Mereka sibuk. Selalu saja sibuk hanya untuk mengurusi kertas-kertas bodoh yang bahkan ia tidak tahu gunanya.

Wu Yi Fan mendesah pelan saat suara ibunya terdengar lagi, "Tapi aku sendirian di rumah kan…" katanya. Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris memang terkenal dengan dinginnya, tapi saat dia sudah bersama dengan sang ibu, dia bisa menjadi sangat manja.

"Iya iya aku sudah istirahat. Sudahlah Bu… nanti bicara lagi aku lelah." Katanya dan langsung mematikan teleponnya seraya berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang putih bersih. Kris melepas kaca matanya lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Setelah mengambil handuk yang tersampir rapi di hanger, dia berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sentuhan air dari shower yang turun mewarnai tubuhnya membuat bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding. Meski sudah mulai memasuki musim semi, rasanya masih dingin. Setidaknya untuk Kris.

Keluar dari kamar mandi sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sedikit basah, Kris mendesah saat suara ponselnya mengganggu. Dengan sangat berat didudukkannya tubuh jangkungnya di kasur sambil mengambil ponselnya.

_'Tao is calling…'_

Kris menekan tombol hijau ponselnya demi mengangkat telepon dari teman satu club nya. Tak lama suara Tao yang terdengar seperti anak kecil itu bicara.

"Oh… apa sudah benar-benar diseleksi?" Tanya Kris sembari berdiri dan membuka lemari pakaiannya.

"Oh ya? Kelas dance dan vocal?" memiringkan kepalanya ke samping kanan agar ponselnya tidak terjatuh karena saat ini dia sedang memakai celana jeansnya. Menaikkan resletingnya lalu berjalan lagi ke bagian lemari yang satu lagi demi mencari kaos yang pas di pakainya.

Kris menaruh kacamatanya di mulutnya seraya memakai sepatu, "Oh… aku harap mereka bisa. Sudah ya Tao… aku harus cari makan. Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan saat latihan besok." Dengan itu Kris mematikan ponselnya.

Memasukkan jemarinya ke saku jeans, Kris memilih untuk jalan kaki ke kedai makanan favoritnya, selain karena dia malas mengeluarkan mobil, kedai itu juga cukup dekat. Lagi pula, kadang ia ingin menjadi orang biasa. Bukan Wu Yi Fan, adik dari Henry actor film yang sudah sangat terkenal itu, apalagi dia adalah anak dari seorang CEO president dan pengusaha kaya. Seleranya benar-benar berbeda dengan keluarganya yang tidak akan keluar tanpa mobil.

"Cepat Yixing!" Luhan setengah berteriak saat melihat Yixing sedang sibuk menaikkan celananya. Malam itu mereka harus keluar demi mencari makan. Maklum, karena terlalu sibuk sampai tidak sempat mengisi kulkas.

"Iya.. ini sedang.. aduh… kenapa sulit sekali dinaikkan… akhhh…" Luhan memutar bola matanya saat mendengar suara Yixing yang sangat khas itu. Sudah tahu itu celana kekecilan, kenapa masih dipakai… pikir Luhan seraya menarik Yixing masuk dalam kamar.

"Heh… kau ini merepotkan…" kata Yixing menatap celana yang saat ini dia pakai. Celana Luhan itu kan besar sekali! Ingin sekali Yixing berteriak saat ini karena celana Luhan itu terus saja melorot.

Luhan menatap datar pada Yixing, sepertinya Luhan masih marah gara-gara masuk dalam team basket tadi. "Habisnya, sudah tahu celana kekecilan, kenapa masih dipakai coba?" Tanya Luhan agak kesal. Yixing menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Aku belum menabung untuk beli celana baru…" katanya sangat pelan.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menatap Yixing yang menunduk. Luhan menyipitkan matanya sambil menunduk agar bisa melihat raut wajah Yixing. Lalu tangan-tangan kekarnya menggenggam lengan kecil Yixing.

"Kau tahu kan… kau selalu bisa minta apa saja padaku?! Kita kan saudara… kau menyakitiku Yixing, sungguh…" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya. Yixing menerjab, dia tahu Luhan itu orang yang berlebihan, tapi kata-kata yang berakhir itu tadi benar-benar bukan Luhan sekali.

"Hey, sudahlah… nanti kau belikan aku celana baru, oke?" kata Yixing berharap Luhan mau menatapnya dan tersenyum meski ada sedikit rasa tidak enak di hatinya.

Luhan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau boleh mengambil berapapun!" katanya lalu menggandeng tangan Yixing dan kembali berjalan ke kedai makanan favorit mereka.

Kris sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di dalam kedai makanan tradisional itu. Suasananya sangat tenang, tidak seperti restoran mewah tempat di mana dia biasa makan dengan keluarganya. Kris menatap pintu kedai yang kembali terbuka.

"Luhan, Yixing… apa seperti biasanya?" Tanya bibi penjaga kedai dengan senyumnya. Meski sudah berusia lebih dari 40 tahun, tapi tetap saja, kecantikan dan kelembutan terlihat jelas dari senyumnya. Kris mengalihkan pandangan pada dua orang yang tadi dipanggil oleh bibi tadi.

"Iya bi… biasanya saja… hehe…" Mereka kemudian duduk di meja depan Kris. Sepertinya Kris mengenali dua sosok itu. Bukankah mereka satu sekolah. Tapi… ah. Mungkin tidak satu kelas. Kris hanya pernah melihat dua orang itu dihukum membersihkan koridor. Tidak penting.

"Eh… Yixing, Luhan, biarkan tuan yang di sana itu dulu ya yang menerima supnya…" kata bibi itu seraya berbisik kepada dua orang itu. Luhan dan Yixing menatap ke arah Kris.

Kris Wu.

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat melihat lelaki itu. Aduh! Kenapa dia ada di sini? Yixing memang mengenal Kris, karena dia pernah satu SMP dengannya. Semoga dia tidak mengenali Yixing. Kris menerima uluran supnya sambil berjalan melewati Luhan dan Yixing lalu keluar melalu pintu keluar. Luhan masih menatap kepergian lelaki itu.

"Bukankah itu Kris Wu?" tanyanya menatap Yixing yang masih sedikit shock.

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak dari keluarga Wu makan di kedai begini?" kata Luhan tak percaya.

Bibi Kim datang dengan dua mangkuk sup kaldu sapi special untuk Luhan dan Yixing, "Dia memang biasanya ke sini kok… kalau keluarganya sedang tidak ada di rumah." Katanya.

Luhan dan Yixing saling tatap, "Sudahlah.. cepat makan nanti dingin sudah tidak enak…" kata bibi Kim membuat dua manusia itu kembali focus ke acara makannya.

_'XO XO… XO XO… XO XO…'_

Luhan menghentikan suapannya mendengar ringtone handphone itu. Di liriknya seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya tertuju pada sebuah handphone flip warna hitam dengan gantungan berbentuk huruf K. Yixing pun ikut menghentikan aktivitasnya melihat handphone itu terus bergetar. Bibi Kim tak lama kembali dengan dua gelas teh.

"Eh? Itu kan punya Kris…" katanya mengambil handphone yang tergeletak tak jauh dari meja Yixing dan Luhan. Mereka saling tatap.

"Tuh kan benar… eh, kalian satu sekolah dengan Kris kan?" Tanya bibi Kim dan dua orang itu mengangguk bersamaan. "Tolong ya…" katanya sembari mengulurkan handphone itu dan diterima oleh Yixing.

Milik Kris Wu… Yixing menatap handphone itu sambil menerjabkan matanya.

Handphone itu masih terus bergetar dengan tulisan _Tao is calling. _Luhan menyikut lengan Yixing menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Yixing menekan tombol hijau handphone itu.

"Hallo?"

_"Eh? Kris? Sejak kapan suaramu berubah begitu?" _Suara di seberang sana terdengar sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara Yixing.

"Maaf… tapi, ini bukan Kris…" kata Yixing melirik ke arah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil menatap Yixing ragu.

_"APA?"_

_Tuut… tuuuttt… tuuutttttt…._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

.

gimana? ;-; gaje? komen guys ^^ sankyuu


	2. Koe O Kikasete

**Two**

**Koe O Kikasete**

声をきかせて

* * *

><p>Bel apartemen Kris berbunyi saat ia hendak menyantap supnya. Dengan perasaan kesal, diturunkannya sendok makannya lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari dapur ke pintu depan. Siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang datang malam-malam begini? Dibukanya pintu apartemennya demi melihat Tao datang dengan surat.<p>

"Bukankah Lee Songsaenim sudah mempunyai anggota baru?" Tanya Kris setelah membaca surat pertandingan basket yang tadi diberikannya.

Tao menyesap kopi susunya, "Hmm… tapi kau lihat? Pertandingannya 2 bulan lagi, and that means, kita harus bekerja ekstra keras…" katanya lalu menyesap kopi susunya lagi.

Kris berpikir sejenak lalu menarik nafas, "Baiklah…" katanya seolah menyerah pada keadaan.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong Kris…" kata Tao menatap Kris intens, "…HANDPHONEMU DICURI!" teriak Tao panic sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas membuat Kris mengerukan alis.

Handphone?

Kris cepat-cepat merogoh kantung celananya. Kantung yang satunya lagi. Sial kenapa tidak ada. Kris menatap Tao yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Jangan-jangan….

* * *

><p>Yixing menatap handphone itu sekilas sebelum bergumam, "Kenapa dimatikan?" ia melirik Luhan yang mengendikkan bahu. Tiba-tiba ponsel itu bergetar lagi sambil memutar lagu yang sama. Yixing sedikit terhenyak mendengarnya. Nomor baru. Siapa lagi ini…?<p>

"Hallo?" kata Yixing seraya mengangkat telepon itu ke telinganya.

Terdengar seperti suara orang berdehem di sana, _"Kris?" _Tanya suara itu.

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Bukan. Ini Zhang Yixing…" katanya santai dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari Luhan.

"Bodoh! Itu kan memang ponsel Kris!" katanya. Kadang Yixing memang bodoh. Menatap sinis pada Luhan, Yixing kembali meladeni lelaki yang sedang menelpon itu.

_"Bisakah aku bicara dengan Kris sekarang?" _katanya. Suara lelaki itu terdengar seperti orang dewasa. Mungkin sekitar 30 tahunan. Yixing tidak mau repot-repot mengira-ira usia lelaki ini, dia langsung berkata sambil memainkan sedotan di gelasnya, "Tidak. Dia tidak ada." Dan satu jitakan lagi melayang ke kepalanya.

"Ouch! Kenapa sih kau hobi menjitak kepalaku?" gerutu Yixing pada Luhan yang menempelkan satu telunjuknya ke bibirnya sendiri menyuruh Yixing untuk diam.

Yixing memutar badannya dan kembali pada percakapannya, "Maaf, kalau boleh tahu ini siapa?" tanyanya santai.

_"Kau lupa dengan kakakmu sendiri? Keterlaluan! Aku hanya ganti nomor telepon dan hendak memberitahumu, dan kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku ini Henry!"_

Dan dunia Yixing seperti berputar-putar. Tadi bertemu dengan orang itu, sekarang kakaknya. Astaga apa-apaan ini? Yixing memberikan ponsel itu pada Luhan. Yixing langsung memegangi kepalanya.

Ada apa dengan anak ini? Luhan mengangkat bahu sedikit lalu mengangkat telepon itu, "Hallo…"

_"Siapa lagi ini? Aakh!"_

_Tuuuttt tuuutttt…._

* * *

><p>Kris memegangi kepalanya seraya mendudukkan kembali dirinya di sofa. Dengan desahan berat, dia menatap Tao yang masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.<p>

"Berhenti menutup mukamu dengan tangan Tao…" kata Kris akhirnya diiringi desahan lelah. Tao menatap Kris dengan dua mata pandanya. Sekarang bagaimana dia bisa menemukan ponselnya…?!

Kris menjentikkan jemarinya, "Aku pinjam ponselmu…" katanya mengulurkan tangan meminta ponsel Tao. Tao menatap Kris curiga sebelum akhirnya merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna pink.

Kris menatap ponsel itu seraya menggeleng, "Dan kau bilang kau laki-laki?" tanyanya masih menggeleng. Untungnya, dia hafal betul nomor teleponnya sendiri. Kris mulai menekan tombol ponsel flip pink itu lalu meletakkannya di telinga.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Yixing dan Luhan duduk bersila di depan sebuah meja kecil. Menatap sebuah benda kotak yang berukuran tak terlalu besar itu dengan tatapan seolah mereka ingin memakannya. Benda kotak berwarna hitam itu milik Kris Wu! Lelaki paling popular di seluruh sekolah, yang juga merupakan teman SMP Yixing –_Hell!_

Mereka saling melirik, lalu menatap ke benda itu lagi. Lampu kamar Luhan yang dinyalakan remang-remang membuat suasana jadi makin mencekam. Mereka saling melirik lagi.

_'XO XO… XO XO… XO XO…'_

"Hyaaa!" Yixing dan Luhan terhenyak dan langsung saling memeluk. "Apa-apaan… hanya karena ringtone ponsel kita jadi kaget begini!" umpat Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap lurus kea rah ponsel yang terus bergetar itu.

Lagi-lagi Tao. Siapa sih Tao itu? Luhan menggelengkan kepala memikirkan hal bodoh itu. Yixing menatap Luhan sekilas seolah bertanya apakah ia harus menjawabnya atau tidak.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahi menatap Yixing lalu ke ponsel yang masih saja terus bergetar itu. Angkat… tidak. Angkaattt… tidaaaakk. Luhan mendesah dan mengendikkan bahu. Ia bingung. Ia kemudian menatap Yixing yang sedang menatap ponsel itu dengan bibir dimonyongkan seperti biasa. Oke, Yixing kesal.

"Sudah tidak usah diangkat saja." Kata Luhan lalu menekan tombol merah di ponsel itu.

"Eh?" Yixing melebarkan matanya menatap sepupunya yang menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Kris menerjab saat mendengar nada terputus dari ponsel Tao. Apa-apaan ini! Ia mengernyitkan dahi menatap ponsel pink dengan gambar panda itu seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Jangan di tatap seperti itu!" kata Tao merebut ponsel itu dari Kris.

Kris mendesah berat lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?

* * *

><p>Suasana sekolah benar-benar tidak mendukung hari ini. Panas sekali… matahari sangat terik sedangkan Luhan dan Yixing sedang pemanasan di lapangan sepak bola. ughYixing benci sepak bola. Benci benci.<p>

Saat latihan mendribble bola, tiba-tiba Lee songsaenim memanggil Yixing dan Luhan, "Yixing dan Luhan kemari!"

Luhan dan Yixing yang sedang menendang-nendang bola pun segera berlari ke arah gurunya itu, "Ne songsaenim?" tanya Luhan saat mereka berada di hadapan Lee Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil lalu berkata, "Kalian ditunggu di lapangan basket." Kata Donghae dan membuat dua muridnya itu shock.

Omo… tidak!

Dengan pasrah kedua orang itu mulai berjalan keluar lapangan dan hanya bisa mendesah berat. Luhan menyenggol lengan Yixing setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk lapangan basket. Yixing melirik ke arah laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebentar, "Mwo?" tanyanya dengan tatapan ragu.

"Masuk tidak?" tanya Luhan.

Masuk… tidak…masuk… tidak… masuk… tidak… Masuk tidak ya?

Yixing melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu diikuti Luhan yang kemudian mengikuti Yixing, menguping. Dalam hati dua orang itu berpikir keras, masuk… tidak…masuk… tidak… masuk…tidak… masuk-

_BRUUKKKK! _

Good, masuk.

Mata Tao berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat dua orang tiba-tiba terjatuh di kakinya. Dua orang itu kemudian segera berdiri dan memnita maaf padanya, ia pun segera menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya dan berkata, "Gwenchana…" lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kalian pasti pemain yang dibicarakan Lee songsaenim…" lanjutnya.

Luhan merapikan poninya yang dijepit dua buah penjepit rambut dan berkata, "Ne…" katanya membungkuk bersama Yixing.

Tao mengangguk-angguk pelan dan mengajak mereka menemui teman-temannya yang sedang duduk ditengah lapangan. Setelah sampai, Tao mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan menepuk-nepuk lantai kayu itu menyuruh dua orang itu duduk dengannya. Luhan dan Yixing akhirnya turut duduk di depan dua orang lainnya. Satu orang dengan rambut pirang kecoklatan yang langsung tersenyum lebar pada mereka, namanya Park Chanyeol… atau Lee Chanyeol… Atau Kim Chanyeol? Sudahlah… yang jelas namanya Chanyeol. Yixing tahu itu, dan satu lagi berkulit putih dan berwajah dingin, kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun, Sehoon? Sehuun? Saehoen? Seeheon? Entahlah yang jelas terdengar seperti Sehun.

"Kita tunggu Kris dulu ne?" kata Tao dan disambut anggukan dari dua temannya.

Kris? Mampus!

Yixing menepuk dahinya pelan dan Luhan menjewer telinganya pelan. Tak lama kemudian seorang laki-laki jangkung berjalan ke arah 5 orang itu sambil membawa bola basket. Lelaki itu menatap teman-temannya kemudian menyuruh mereka berdiri.

Setelah semua berdiri dia mulai berkata, "Nde, sepertinya kita punya teman baru. Perkenalkan diri! Sebelum latihan." suruhnya dan Luhan yang pertama bicara, "Luhan imnida…" katanya.

Yixing segera membuka mulut bicara tapi terburu terpotong oleh ucapan Kris, "Aku sudah tahu kau." Katanya dan membuat Yixing membulatkan matanya.

Kampret sekali…

Kris menyuruh mereka untuk berlari mengitari lapangan 3 kali sebelum berlatih mendribble bola. Setelah latihan mendribble mereka latihan chest pass dan saling berpasangan. Yixing menarik tangan Luhan tapi Luhan sudah berpasangan dengan Tao rupanya, dia melihat Sehun tapi sudah dengan Chanyeol… berarti kalau berpasangan… dia dengan…

"Kau kenapa? Cepat menghadap kearahku dan jangan memasang wajah ibu-ibu mau melahirkan seperti itu!" suara baritone itu membuat Yixing sedikit terhenyak kemudian segera berbalik ke kanan untuk berhadapan dengan Kris.

Kris terlihat semakin tinggi di jarak 2 meter dengannya. Yixing memasang posisi dan Kris mulai melempar bolanya, Yixing menangkapnya kemudian melemparnya kembali ke arah Kris dan begitu seterusnya. Namun, berkali-kali lemparan Kris sengaja diperpanjang membuat Yixing harus kehilangan bola dan berlarian mengambilnya.

* * *

><p>Lima jam kemudian…<p>

"Hah! Aku lelah! Aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini!" Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil saat Yixing selesai mencuci muka dan berbicara pada bayangannya di cermin. Mereka sedang di kamar mandi.

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang nyaman di kursi kayu kamar mandi, "Aku dan Tao baik-baik saja…" katanya sambil mengacungkap ibu jarinya.

Yixing menyipitkan matanya dan berbicara pada cermin, "Itu kan dengan Tao." Katanya datar.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan memberikan handuk pada Yixing, "Sudahlah… lagi pula sudah selesai latihan hari ini." Ucap Luhan membuat Yixing memanyunkan bibirnya.

Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan di koridor. Saat mereka berjalan di koridor, mereka melihat gerombolan Kris dkk juga berjalan ke arah yang sama. Yixing menyipitkan matanya. Mereka berjalan di belakang gerombolan Kris dkk sambil mendengar pembicaraan mereka seperti _hahahah, lucu _atau _oh ya? Wah pasti keren _atau _anak cupu? _Atau juga _aku akan menelponmu nanti _atau-

Tunggu! Handphone!

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Luhan menatapnya. Mereka terhenti di depan gerbang sekolah, "Handphone Kris, Lu!" ucap Yixing menatap Luhan horror.

"Oh iya!"

Luhan segera mengeluarkan handphone milik Kris dan menyerahkannya pada Yixing. Dua orang itu kemudian berlari ke arah ke mana kaki-kaki jenjang Kris membawanya. Oh tidak mobil itu! Kris mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan terdengar suara mesin dinyalakan. Yixing dan Luhan cepat-cepat berlari sebelum Kris benar-benar menghilang dari sana.

_Mbremmm…_

Yixing mengatur nafasnya saat mobil sport itu melaju kencang dan membuat dia dan Luhan olahraga dua kali, tidak! Tiga kali ditambah sepak bola tadi pagi. Ok, whatever.

Luhan dan Yixing hanya bisa menatap mobil merah yang semakin jauh itu.

* * *

><p>Malam menjelang…<p>

_BAMM…_

"Aaahhhh… sial. Gara-gara tiang itu aku lelah sekali!" umpat Yixing membantingkan gelas sakenya ke meja kayu Bibi Kim membuat Luhan menatapnya miris. Mata Yixing menyipit dan tangannya meremas gelas kaca itu.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Hmm kira-kira siapa yang tahu rumahnya?"

Yixing menggeleng pelan saat Bibi Kim datang membawa dua porsi sup kepala sapi hangat membuat Yixing melupakan sejenak tentang Kris Wu. Yixing segera menarik miliknya dan menciumi aroma kaldu sapi yang menyeruak di dalam indra penciumannya.

"Rumah siapa?" tanya Bibi Kim lembut diiringi kekehan.

Luhan menatap Bibi Kim sejenak, "Rumah Kris Wu, Bibi tahu?"

"Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari sini…" ucap Bibi Kim kemudian duduk di samping Yixing yang memakan supnya.

Luhan melebarkan matanya, "Jinjja?" Bibi Kim menjelaskan jalan ke rumah Kris dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk sedang Yixing masih sibuk dengan kepala sapinya.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" tanya Yixing melihat sebuah bangunan besar yang disebut rumah itu dengan menganga.

Luhan menggangguk sambil berkedip beberapa kali, "Iya…"

Rumah Kris memang berada tidak jauh dari rumah kedai Bibi Kim, sekitar 10 menit untuk berjalan kaki. Parahnya… rumah besar nan mewah ini berdiri megah tepat, TEPAT di samping gedung apartemen Yixing dan Luhan tinggal. Bodohnya mereka… mereka tidak sadar jika mereka bertetangga dengan Kris.

Dengan satu helaan nafas, Yixing dan Luhan memasuki gerbang besar yang tidak ditutup itu dan melangkah maju ke pintu depan rumah itu. Luhan menekan bell rumah dan tak lama kemudian sesosok laki-laki jangkung dengan kaos oblong membuka pintu.

"Hm? Kalian… ada apa?" tanya Kris.

Yixing dan Luhan saling bertatapan dan mulai bicara, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kami berikan…" ucap Luhan membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa?"

Yixing mengulurkan tangan putihnya dan sebuah handphone flip hitam tercetak di mata Kris. Handphone-nya.

Kris mengambilnya, "Ketemu di mana?"

"Kedai Bibi Kim." Jawab Luhan.

Kris mengangguk-angguk, "Mau aku antar pulang?"

Yixing dan Luhan melebarkan mata mereka. Tidak… tidak. TIDAK!

Cepat-cepat mereka menggeleng, mengucap permisi dan kabur dari hadapan Kris.

Kris menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan aneh.

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

gimana? tambah gaje? ;-; aku rapopo aku rapopo ;-; komen guys ^-^ /bow/


End file.
